Misadventures Of Brawl Realm
by Ispychan
Summary: The sequel of Enter the Brawl Realm; this story is about four players trapped in the Brawl realm and got stuck in their characters' bodies. Will they ever work together as a team or go in separate ways? You will find out soon enough...
1. New Players Approaching

Misadventures of Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you very much!)

Chapter 1: New Players Approaching

It all started when four players, from different cities and different states, were ready to set up the game called "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" and chose to play…online. At first, there's a girl, who lives in CA and has a tomboyish attitude, used the Wiimote and Nunchuck to play Brawl. Her name is Vicki; she chose Pit as her main and picked green as his "suitable color costume."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," said Vicki, being excited.

Next up, there's a boy, who lives in VA and has an awesome look on his face, used only Wiimote alone to play that game. His name is Anthony; he chose Link as his main and picked gold as his color costume.

"Huh, let's see if you can take down my favorite character of all times," said Anthony.

In NY, there's a boy, who has a fine attitude, used the GameCube controller to play that game. His name is Al; he used Diddy Kong as his main and chose yellow for his color costume.

"Well, time to get started then," Al grinned.

In Mexico, there's a boy, who was beyond courageous, used the Wiimote and Nunchuck, too, to play the game. His name is Pavel; he used Sonic as his main and unlike everyone, he kept his default color as well.

"Well, I guess I'm all set now!" said Pavel.

The match started in a three-stock way in the stage, The Temple, everyone began to brawl. Vicki tried to focus on her character while Anthony used up all of his smashes. Pavel used his special move to knock his opponent down, and Al used his recovery move to make it back to the stage. As they continued fighting and losing one stock from each player, the smash ball appeared out of nowhere so one of four players was about to get a smash ball, and it appeared that Al got the smash ball. He activated his final smash and KO his opponents as well. But all of the sudden, the players' game controllers got electrified and shock their hands as they started to fall unconscious…

In Lylat Cruise, Wolf, the evil villain and the rival of Fox, showed up as he saw the other villains, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario, who was the arch nemesis of Mario. They decided to team up and take over the Brawl realm in their own hands. They needed to come up with a plan so they might as well focus.

"Okay, let me get this straight," said Wolf. "Ever since you left the Castle Siege, you want us, villains, to take over the Brawl realm, is that right?"

"That is correct, Wolf," Bowser replied. "Lucario may have broken the spell from the angel, Pit, but he didn't know about our real plans."

"Ha, exactly!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Well, touché, it looks like I may have missed that action, but not this one!" Wario grinned.

"Ha ha, sweet," said Wolf. "Okay gentlemen, here's my plan…"

Meanwhile, in Spear Pillar, Jigglypuff fell asleep for a long time. When she woke up, she looked around and found herself in Spear Pillar. Lucario came up to her and check on her if she's okay. Jigglypuff didn't seem to remember anything at all ever since someone possessed her body. The Ice Climbers came to the Spear Pillar and check on Jigglypuff as well.

"Hey Lucario, does Jigglypuff seem to remember anything at all ever since?" Popo asked.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff puzzled.

Lucario sighed. "No, I'm afraid she doesn't seem to remember at all. Ever since Nikki possessed Jigglypuff's body, her mind is fill with blanks now, not even Kirby and Meta Knight are in her life as well…"

"Oh crap!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Let's just get out of here!" Meta Knight exclaimed, as he and Kirby escaped from the Spear Pillar.

"Okay, so…now what?" Nana asked.

"Maybe--" Lucario gasped, as he began to sense something very unusual. Then, he began to snap out of it. "Guys, I am beginning to sense that people, from the different realm, came to the Brawl realm and possess the characters that they were chosen to play during the game!"

"What? Do you know who they are?" Popo asked.

"I don't really know who they are, but all I can tell that there are three boys and one girl appeared in the Brawl realm. I have to check it out for myself!"

"Hey, wait for us! We're coming with you!"

Lucario and the Ice Climbers exit the Spear Pillar. Jigglypuff has no idea of what she was about to do now. So, she decided to join them as well and saw what was going on.

One hour later, Vicki slowly opened her eyes and began blinking at the same time. As soon as she woke up, she looked around and realized that she's not in her house anymore. But instead, she found herself in the Temple.

"Huh? Hey, where am I?" she asked. "C-could this be the temple? Now, this _has_ got to be a dream!"

As soon as Vicki looked down, she noticed that she is wearing a green toga, green sandals, and holding a bow. Her eyes were very wide as she began to realize who she's trapped in. While she has wings to fly, she flew up the ledge and noticed Sonic bending down. She quickly hit him with Pit's blades.

"Yikes!" Pavel screamed, as he was now trapped in Sonic's body. "Hey, what did you do that for? Wait a minute, Pit?"

"Ugh, sorry Sonic, didn't mean to hit you!" said Vicki. "Except I'm not Pit, I'm Vicki."

Pavel chuckled. "Humor me already! I don't remember Pit sounded like a girl. And my name isn't Sonic, it's Pavel."

"Alright, Pavel, I get the message already! Hey look, I see two characters. Let's poke them if they're alive."

Vicki and Pavel leaped over the rock and saw the gold Link and the yellow Diddy Kong lying down unconscious. Vicki was standing behind Link while Pavel was standing in front of Diddy Kong. Both of them stabbed their backs while the other two screamed in pain and immediately got up.

"Oh goody, I guess we're not the only ones who are trapped in brawl characters' bodies," said Pavel.

"Yeah, indeed…" said Vicki.

"Um, why does Pit sounded like a girl?" Anthony asked while he was trapped in Link's body and stared at Vicki, who was trapped in Pit's body.

"Sonic doesn't have a Mexican accent, does he?" Al asked while he was trapped in Diddy Kong's body and was looking at Pavel.

"Ha ha, I found that funny that Link could talk, in his deep voice?!" Vicki exclaimed.

"And to think, Diddy Kong didn't speak English, only 'monkey' language," said Pavel.

"Attention all gamers, I demand you to entertain me!" Lucario echoed.

Four players looked around to see where this voice was coming from. They had no idea of who said that and didn't find the "voice" anywhere.

"Ugh, who _are_ you, and _where_ are you?" Al asked.

"Sorry, I cannot answer to your questions yet, until one of you wins and the rest of you will lose and die at the same time."

"Okay…and what happens if we refuse?" Vicki asked.

"Then, I'm afraid that I cannot tell you of how to get out of this realm nor answering to your questions at the moment."

Pavel sighed. "Then, I guess we have no choice, but to—"

"Rwarrr, let's fight!" Anthony exclaimed, as he used Link's clawshot to grab Pavel and kicking him off the stage.

While three players were fighting at the temple and Pavel was out of the match, Lucario was watching the fight scene at the Norfair. He has a big feeling that something was going to happen very soon. No matter what happens, he would protect the players somehow…


	2. Surprise Attack And Failed?

Misadventures of Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you very much!)

Chapter 2: Surprise Attack And Failed?

After Pavel got kicked out of the stage, he got sent to the different stage that he never saw before. He looked around and found himself that he was in the custom stage. There's no way out of there, and he couldn't manage to escape. But he noticed that the floor, at the end of the wall, looked very thin. He examined the floor and saw right through the exit. He was about to leave this stage, but wasn't too sure about that.

"Oh, I don't know what happens if I jumped out this stage," Pavel whispered to himself. "Either it's a good thing or a bad thing..."

Meanwhile, in Hyrule Temple, Anthony went totally crazy as he grabbed Al with the clawshot and knocked him up high. Then, Al fell down to the ground, shook his head, and slowly stood up on his feet.

"How can you be so energetic when you're destroying me?" Al asked.

"Ha ha, let's just say I'm enjoying this for entertainment!" Anthony replied.

"Oh god, this guy is starting to annoy me..."

"Well, how can you blame him for that?" Vicki asked nervously. "I mean, he is kind of creepy when he is enjoying attacking us."

"Oh, have no fear, girlfriend," said Al, as he took out the banana peels from Diddy Kong's pocket. "Here, use these."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, right?" Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Since your guard is down, you might as well-"

Vicki quickly grabbed Al's collar and knocked him with her feet. She spinned with the blades in full power above her head and sent Al off the stage. She began to giggle while she was spreading Pit's wings taunt.

"My guard has _never_ let me down though," said Vicki.

Back to the custom stage, Al got sent there and found Pavel sitting on the floor. Once he got up, he looked around to see where he was. He and Pavel were planning to get out of there, but they weren't too sure about this at all. All they ever did was gazing at the thin floor.

Back to the Hyrule Temple, Anthony and Vicki were still fighting in their mains' bodies. Anthony was about to attack Vicki from behind, but she immediately dodged it as well. She quickly grabbed him and threw him to the side. He used the bow to strike her, but she used the mirror shield to reflect his attack right back at him.

"Well, not bad for a pretty boy _and _a cool guy as well," Vicki chuckled.

"Pretty? I am not _that_ pretty!" Anthony exclaimed. "I am much more cooler as Wolf though."

"Er, yeah...but I believe that's pretty to the point of him being a sore loser and not being cool at all, unlike Fox and Falco."

"HEY! Who do you calling me a loser?" Wolf shouted, as he appeared out of nowhere. "I am NOT a loser! AH CRAP!"

Vicki gasped when she heard Wolf's voice. She looked around, but didn't see him at all. "D-did you just hear...?"

"What? I didn't hear anything!" Anthony exclaimed. "Let's just fight already, sheesh!"

While Vicki and Anthony were still fighting in Hyrule Temple, Ganondorf and Wolf were standing behind the boulders to spy on them. Once they didn't notice them, Ganondorf gave Wolf a mean glare after he almost blew up their covers.

"Shut up, they're going to hear us!" Ganondorf whispered to Wolf.

"Well, I'm sorry, what are we doing here anyways?" Wolf asked.

"Ah, that's a good question. Once Wario will give us a signal, we're going to jump over them, surprise them, capture them, and put them in the cage. But I'm not sure of what we're suppose to do with them. Uh, destroy them I guess..."

"Sheesh, what kind of a master plan is that anyways?"

"Now!" Wario shouted to Ganondorf and Wolf.

"Oh, do you think this 'surprise attack' didn't work at all? Now, did it?" Ganondorf asked.

"NOW!"

"Hey, I didn't say that at all!" Wolf exclaimed. "I'm just saying that your plan is...well, so-so."

While Ganondorf and Wolf were still talking to each other, Wario kept on doing the signal in front of the two villains as well. "I said, 'NOW'!" But none of them paid close attention to the signal, instead they began to argue each other.

"So, you think my plan is gone bland at all times?" Ganondorf exclaimed. "Well, do you have a better plan, which it is better than mines?"

"Why yes, I _do_ have a better plan, which it is alot better than yours!" Wolf replied.

Once Anthony heard something from above, he jumped on the ledge and found Wario. Wario was a bit surprise when he saw Anthony standing right in front of him. He tried to make his getaway, but instead he got captured by his clawshot. None of the villains noticed of what was really going on as they kept on talking to each other.

"Ah crap, guys, Link is here; and he's trying to kill-" Wario screamed, as Anthony attacked him from above. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

After Wario got defeated, Ganondorf and Wolf ceased arguing at each other. They looked around when they heard him screaming from the distance. And now, he's nowhere to be seen.

"Um, was that the signal?" Wolf asked.

"No, that sounded like our cover's been blown," Ganondorf replied.

After Anthony threw Wario out of the way, he jumped down and saw Ganondorf and Wolf hiding behind the boulders. He thought that CPUs showed up out of nowhere during the match. So, he was prepared to attack them as well, but Ganondorf used his warlock punch to knock him out of the stage as well. Since Anthony was out of the match, the winner declared the victory was Vicki, who was just standing there and didn't do anything since Anthony found Wario.

"OH NO! Wait, w-what just happened?" Ganondorf shouted when he saw Vicki got transported into another place from the Hyrule. "Oh, crap!"

Vicki and Anthony got transported into another stage where Al and Pavel were. They have no idea of where they were all of the sudden. Then, they saw Al and Pavel staring at the thin floor, so they were about to investigate as well.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Vicki asked.

"Oh, we were just examining this thin floor," Pavel replied. "But we were not sure if we're going to take that risk or not."

"T'ch, so what if it's going to take us back to our world or not," said Anthony. "So, I'm willing to take that risk anyways!"

"No, wait!" Pavel was about to stop him, but he immediately entered the thin floor and fell off the stage.

Al suggested. "You know what? I have to agree with this brave Link player. I'm going in anyways."

After Al exit the stage, that leaves down Pavel and Vicki. They have no idea whether they should take that risk or stay in this stage as well. Even though, they thought it was just a game. What choices do they have now?

"So, what to do now?" Vicki asked.

"Um...I don't know, exit this stage maybe?" Pavel suggested.

"Well, okay! Like, whatever! See you later then!" Vicki rushed to the thin floor and immediately dropped down as well.

"Wait a minute! See you later? I didn't even go anywhere...yet." Pavel looked around the stage as if it feels so empty without anyone around him as well. Then, he decided to leave the stage as well. "Hey, wait a minute, you guys! Wait for me! I don't want to be alone in this stage, I'm out of here!"

Few moments later, Lucario, Jigglypuff, and Ice Climbers entered the custom stage. They all looked around, and they didn't see anyone in there as well. They found that the four players were gone and already left the stage. Lucario bent down and began to growl.

"Ohhh, why is it that those people can be so slippery to-?"

"Um, Lucario, what about we split up and search for them?" Popo asked. "That way, we can track the players down of where they were right now."

"Jiggly puff!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Well, that might be a good idea, it's a worth of shot," said Lucario. "Jigglypuff and I go to the left side, and you, two, can go to the right side, got that?"

"Got it!" said Popo.

"Then, let's go!"

Lucario, Jigglypuff, and the Ice Climbers split up and entered the thin floor as they were all searching for the players around the realm before the bad guys do.


End file.
